jumpleadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Wants To Rule The World?
Who Wants To Rule The World? is the fifth issue of Jump Leads. Plot To be added later. Appearances *Thomas Meaney *Richard Llewellyn *General Donald Gray *Doctor Llewelyn *Jane Moore *Shoulder Devil Llewellyn and Shoulder Angel Meaney Extra Continuity *This is the first Jump Leads story that begins in a largely natural locale. Previous stories have mostly taken place on space stations and in man-made buildings. **Meaney specifically makes mention of this, referring to the space freighter from It Came From Space! and the the wartorn world from Trojan Horse. *Llewellyn quips that they may have landed in a memorial garden for the deceased Captain Lucas. *This is the first mention of a potential problem Leads may encoutner in their travels - unknown viral infections. *This is the second appearance of Shoulder Devil Llewellyn and Shoulder Angel Meaney, who first appeared to Meaney in Trojan Horse. They appear here to Llewellyn, who decides that he's hallucinating. *This is the second time Llewellyn has said he'd happily Jump away without Meaney, although on the previous occasion he couldn't bring himself to do it (It Came From Space!). *Second use of the "Wait, what?" running gag. It's preceded with another "What?" beforehand. *Second (or possibly the third) example of Meaney's excellent problem-solving skills, which were previously demonstrated in It Came From Space! (and possibly Trojan Horse with the silk hat). *The Flurry has been mostly reverse-engineered by Doctor Llewelyn by the end of this story, which may lead to another appearance from Gray in a future issue. *First and, so far, only issue of the comic not to show Meaney and Llewellyn leaving the Universe in the Flurry. Cultural References *There are numerous allusions to Pixar's The Incredibles, from Llewellyn's mention of "Monologuing" to General Gray's tropical island base. *There are also plenty of references to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Bond_(film_series) James Bond film series]. *Meaney claims he is from the "Manchester City Covert Counterespionage Division", which is an oblique reference to Manchester City Football Club who, according to writer Paul Varley, "play in light blue and have a long-established history of loveable eccentricity." Varley's mother is a supporter of the team. *Moore says she is a Special Agent of the "U.S.E. Intelligence Force". U.S.E is likely either "United States of Europe" or "United States of Eurasia". *Meaney says his name is "Meaney, Thomas Meaney", which is another Bond reference. However Moore's response is a reference to Slartibartfast from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *General Donald Gray's name is a double-reference to two actors that have played Blofeld in the James Bond film series: Donald Pleasance (For Your Eyes Only) and Charles Gray (Diamonds Are Forever). *Gray likes strategy games. *Doctor Llewelyn is named after Welsh actor Desmond Llewelyn who played Q in the majority of the Bond movies. ** Writer Paul Varley also hails from Wales. *Llewellyn references point-and-click adventure games - the "paper under the door;pencil through the keyhole" key retrieval puzzle has been used in countless games including Simon the Sorcerer. *General Gray quotes Alexander the Great in reference to conquering multitudes of worlds. Trivia *The script for this story states that Shoulder Devil Llewellyn and Shoulder Angel Meaney are reused because they are a convenient exposition tool. External links *[http://www.jump-leads.com/comic/129 Who Wants To Rule The World? at Jump-Leads.com] Category:Comic issues